


Only Human (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: Seth和Doug暂时休战。





	Only Human (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252511) by [twopinkcarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations). 



 

**一介凡人**

 

 

Title: Only Human

Author: Mrs_Don_Draper（http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/profile ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: House of Cards (US TV)

Pairing: Seth Grayson/Doug Stamper

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Rough Kissing，Rivalry，Pre-Slash

 

 **Summary** **：**

Seth and Doug call a truce of sorts.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6252511>

  

授权：

I approve! I'm glad you've been enjoying my fics! ♡♡♡

 

 

**警告：**

粗暴接吻，对立抗争

 

**摘要：**

Seth和Doug暂时休战。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

超短小段子，警告啥的有点严重啦，其实啥都没有

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

 **===== Only Human** **一介凡人 =====**

 

 

“你用不着喜欢我，我也没指望你喜欢。但你 _确实_ 需要我。在这场竞选中你需要我，所以他妈的是时候表现出来了，”Seth低吼，一根手指戳上Doug的胸口，用以加强气势。

 

Doug低头看了看新闻官碰到自己的部位，又抬眼，深褐色散发着危险的目光盯住他。Seth放下手，但依旧坚持着立场。

 

“还有别的事情么？”Doug问。

 

Seth眼中迸发出熊熊怒火，于是幕僚长笑了，但他的胜利并没有持续多久。新闻官冷不丁扑上前去，让两人的唇狠狠碾压在一处。他用力抓住Doug的肩膀，把年长些的男人直接推着撞上办公室的书架。这给他挣到了一声闷哼，而Seth对此相当满意，所以没忍住喉间的轻笑，却不料Doug决定他做得实在太过，使劲儿咬了他的下唇。

 

“啊，我操！”

 

Seth连忙后退，指尖抹过嘴唇，发现上面闪着一层淡淡的血色。湿润的唾液让那看上去更像是浅粉，还好，不过怎么说也是疼得够呛。他抬头，看到Doug再次凝视着自己。

 

“你说得对，”Doug同意，“我不喜欢你，但竞选 _确实_ 需要你。你一直和我唠叨我们要合作，所以假如这对总统有任何帮助，我都愿意。”

 

Seth点点头。他努力尝试忽略嘴唇上的刺痛，不过没成功。当他用舌头舔过的时候，感觉已经有点肿起来了。新闻官忍不住咽了咽口水。

 

“很抱歉我亲了你。”Seth承认。

 

Doug摇摇头，蹙眉。

 

“别，我喜欢。”

 

Seth眨眨眼。

 

“你喜欢？”

 

Doug把自己的东西从Seth的办公桌上收好，扭头走向门口。

 

“别太惊讶。我也是一介凡人。”

 

门开了，接着又在幕僚长身后关上，Seth根本说不出一句话来。

 

不知怎么，“一介凡人”那几个字让他不太舒服。

 

他一直觉得Doug就是条毒蛇，永远静待时机，一击必杀。

 

 

END


End file.
